NWA: The Next Generation
by DJGreatness704
Summary: The National Wrestling Alliance has been resurrected, and the next generation of athletes want to light the wrestling world on fire, with their extraordinary abilities and their god given talent!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hey guys, I recently start thinking about recreating the National Wrestling Alliance promotion and adding a layer of something new from this generation and I already started on 1 of the episodes so if you want to be apart of the story, here's the OC format."

Name

Age

Ring Attire

Description

Story

Entrance Attire

In Ring Experience

Manager

Face, Tweener or Heel

Owner-Ric Flair

Championships

NWA World Heavyweight Championship

NWA World Television Championship

NWA Women's Championship

NWA World Tag Team Championship

Pay Per View's

January- NWA Next Gen

February-NWA WarZone

March- NWA Battlefield

April- NWA Revolution

May-NWA Wreckless Abandon

June- NWA Worlds Collide (International PPV)

July- NWA The Great American Bash

August- NWA Summer Bash

September-NWA Night of Warriors

October- NWA Halloween Hell

November-NWA Survivor Zone

December- NWA Starrcade


	2. NWA ReBirth Part 1

NWA ReBirth January 4th 2016, Greensboro Coliseum Complex, Greensboro North Carolina.

"The Nature Boy" Ric Flair stands in a lone spotlight in the middle of the ring.

Crowd-"Woo! Woo! Woo!"

Ric-"A little over 33 years ago…in this very arena, at Starrcade 1983 I wrestled Harley Race in an absolute 23 minute and 49 second classic steel cage match…."

Crowd-"Nature Boy! Nature Boy! Nature Boy!"

Ric-"And that night…I won my very 2nd NWA World Heavyweight Title…but it wasn't only just winning that championship, I also won the torch from Harley Race that night, he, "The King" of professional wrestling gave a kid like me, the very torch of NWA, when I won that championship and took him to his very best."

Ric then opens up his jacket and is wearing the NWA World Heavyweight Championship Belt.

Ric-"For over 30 years, I've defended this prestigious NWA belt against some of the greatest professional wrestlers in this business: Terry Funk, Lex Luger, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, Harley Race. "The Icon" Sting…."The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, and now as I stand before you, proud to bring in the next generation of the NWA and I am proud to announce that next week, we will hold an one night tournament culminating in a 30 minute Iron Man Match to crown our brand new NWA World Heavyweight Champion, and I promise you this, that the champion, we'll have will be a deserving, fighting champion that will take on all challenges that come before them, and will come with the prestige and dedication it takes to be the NWA Heavyweight Champion of the World."

Ric-"And…"

"What Up Gangsta by 50 Cent"

Tyrik Carter and Kayla Evans walk out onto the ramp.

Tyrik-"You have got to be kidding me, Nature Boy, I mean have you lost too much blood in your brain or are you just suffering from uh, what's that old man's brain disease name again, K-Baby?"

Kayla-"Alzheimer's and that's exactly what you're suffering from, "Nature Boy"…WOO!"

Tyrik and Kayla then enters the ring.

Tyrik-"I mean, Ric…if you remember your name, old timer, do you really need a tournament to crown a NWA World Heavyweight Champion when you have the perfect man right here, you see I'm the Playa of The Night while K-Baby here's my Queen of the Night, and we're going to propel NWA: ReBirth to an entire brand new level that it's even been to, but back to the topic at hand, Naitch, I mean, we got a lot in common, Naitch, I mean we're both stylin, we're both profiling, kiss stealing, wheel dealing, son of a guns!, I mean I can definitely bring something to that World Heavyweight Championship."

Ric-"First of all, Tyrik, Shut your mouth because, you may say that we're alike, but you won't ever be The Nature Boy, alright….and second, you're going to have to earn this coveted NWA World Title just like all of the other 7 men that will be competing next week and if you or your little lapdog come out here and ever disrespect me again…then trust me, there's going to be some problems."

Tyrik and Kayla turn and stare at each other before laughing.

Tyrik-"Damn, Naitch….you sure are funny…because what makes you think, you'll be a problem to me…because I could easily bust your old ass right here, right now."

Tyrik then walks closer to Ric, staring straight into his eyes.

Ric-"Relax, Ty, my competitive days are over, I'm an owner of NWA, National Wrestling Alliance, but I know someone who will compete against you."

Tyrik-"Who?!, I'll bust his ass in this ring!"

Ric-"Actually, he's right behind you."

Tyrik turns around and is met with a thunderous clothesline from Detrick Cyrus.

As Tyrik gets up, Detrick hits him with another clothesline.

Detrick then grabs Tyrik and irish whips him off the ropes and hits a big back body drop, and Tyrik crashes back first onto the mat.

As Tyrik makes it to his feet, Detrick charges for a clothesline but Tyrik slides out of the ring at the last second.

Detrick then grabs a microphone.

Detrick-"You've got to be kidding me…I mean, really Tyrik, you think you're just owed that prestigious NWA World Heavyweight Title, well guess what, you wannabe wanksta, tonight, I'm going to beat some respect into your punk ass."

Ric-"Oh! And by the way, Ms. Queen of The Night…do not go anywhere, because you're the 1st match on the card, and your opponent will be…"The Supernova" Kailene Starr!"

Kayla-"What?!, I don't have to do that!"

Ric-"Oh, yes you do, Queenie…WOO!"

The camera cuts to Ricardo Rodriguez.

Ricardo-"Ladies and Gentlemen, National Wrestling Alliance, allow me to introduce to you, the future of professional wrestling, the next NWA Heavyweight Champion of the World, Diego Harmon!"

The camera cuts to Diego Harmon, wearing pink and black pants with "Bullet Club" labeled with a black leather jacket.

Diego-"In case you simple minded jackasses didn't know who I am…well in fact, you should know who I am, I am the most dangerous man in this company, I can literally walk into that locker room and bitch slap every single competitor in that room, because I am a wrestling God!, and hell, I bet I could even go back to the 1980's and bitch slap Ric Flair, and I would guarantee that he would've love the feel of my backhand up against his face, and another thing….."

Diego is then interrupted by the appearance of "The Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles.

Diego-"And who in the hell are you?, what are you, estupido?!"

Eddie-"No, No, No…Diego, I'm not stupid, I'm just checking to see if you actually got a set and are a man of your word."

Diego-"What are you talking about?!"

Eddie-"What I am talking about, is that you'd go inside of that locker room and bitch slap every wrestler in that locker room, well I'm in your face right now, son…now let's see if you got a set to actually be a man of your word."

Diego then raises his hand to slap Eddie but he lowers it.

Diego-"You're not even worth my time…"

Diego then turns around and goes for a cheap shot on Eddie but Eddie blocks Diego's hand and nails him with a right hand which reels Diego back a bit.

Eddie then nails Diego with a second shot to the face.

Eddie then grabs Diego when Ricardo low blows Eddie and Eddie drops to his knees.

Diego then superkicks Eddie in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Diego-"Next time, you'll learn not to interrupt the future of professional wrestling!, let's get the hell out of here, Ricardo."

Diego and Ricardo walks off, leaving an unconscious Eddie Styles laid out on the floor.

The camera cuts back to "The Queen of The Night" Kayla Evans in the ring, awaiting for Kailene Starr to make her entrance.

Josh Grisham-"There's the Queen of The Night, Kayla Evans awaiting the arrival of "The Supernova" Kailene Starr, ladies and gentlemen, I am Josh Grisham alongside my broadcast partner, he is a former NWA World Heavyweight Champion and a former Intercontinental Champion, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat."

Steamboat-"It's a true honor to be here, to witness the revival of the NWA, National Wrestling Alliance, and I cannot wait to see what the next generation of professional wrestling looks like."

*Sound of Madness by Shinedown*

Kevin Kelly-"Introducing her opponent from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 167 pounds, she is the "Supernova" Kailene Starr!"

Kailene explodes through the curtain as Kayla rushes up the ramp and charges at her but Kailene ducks and stuns Kayla with a right hand.

Josh-"The Queen of The Night wasting a lot of time, to get this match started, in which it hasn't because the bell has yet to ring."

Kailene nails Kayla with a forearm, knocking her down to her knee.

Kailene hooks onto Kayla and hip tosses her onto the steel ramp.

Josh-"Oh! The sickening sound of Kayla Evans's back made against the steel ramp, as Kailene slammed her hard onto the steel."

Steamboat-"Well, that's why, she was the only female to compete in Combat Zone Wrestling, perhaps what some would say, the reincarnation of ECW from the late 1990's, and is why she is called the Queen of Ultraviolence."

Kailene grabs Kayla by her braids and slams her face onto the ring apron.

Kailene grabs Kayla and goes for an irish whip but Kayla reverses and goes to send Kailene into the barricade but Kailene leaps onto the top of the barricade and spins around.

Kayla charges towards Kailene but Kailene uses her hands to grabs Kayla's hair, but Kayla grabs onto the hands of Kailene and pulls Kailene off the barricade, slamming her to the floor.

Josh-"Oh! Kayla slamming Kailene off the top of the barricade and down onto the floor, with a brutal landing!"

Kayla then quickly begins stomping onto the chest of Kailene.

Josh-"And now "The Queen of the Night" showing her ruthless side on Kailene, and the match again has yet to be started."

Kayla grabs Kailene and hits a Snap Suplex onto the floor.

Kayla then makes it back to her feet and pulls up Kailene by her hair and delivers a knee right under her jaw.

Steamboat-"Oh! How that could've not broken the jaw of Kailene!, that was a brutal knee from the "Queen of the Night"."

Kayla grabs Kailene and throws her body into the ring, leaving her head on the apron, under the bottom rope.

Kayla then drives her elbow into the throat of Kailene, sending Kailene rolling in the ring holding her throat, on her knees.

As Kailene is holding her throat, Kayla enters the ring and delivers a punt kick right to the stomach of Kailene.

Josh-"Kayla Evans trying to drive all of the air out of the body of "The Supernova"."

Kayla grabs Kailene to her feet and hoists her up forward and drops her chest first onto the top rope.

Kayla bounces off the rope and hits a jumping double foot stomp onto the chest of Kailene.

Kayla then goes for the cover.

1..2..kickout!

Kayla grabs Kailene and hoists her in a vertical suplex position and drops her stomach first onto the top rope.

As Kailene straddled the top rope, Kayla bounces off the ropes and charges towards Kailene but Kailene pushes herself off the top rope and onto the apron and drives her shoulder into the gut of Kayla, cutting her off.

Kailene then backdrops Kayla over the top rope but Kayla lands on her feet and grabs Kailene and powerbombs Kailene into the barricade.

Josh-"Oh, God! Kailene just crashed back first against the barricade with that brutal powerbomb into the barricade from Kayla Evans!"

Kayla grabs Kailene and tosses her back into the ring.

Kayla climbs onto the apron and goes to the top turnbuckle.

Josh-"What's "The Queen of the Night" planning to do off the top rope?"

As Kailene makes it to her feet, Kayla leaps off the top for a double axe handle but Kailene catches Kayla in midair with a roundhouse kick to the mouth.

Steamboat-"Whoa! That kick nearly could've knocked some teeth out of Kayla Evans' mouth, that was a sickening kick, I tell you from "The Supernova."

Crowd-"Kailene! Kailene! Kailene!"

Josh-"This crowd is trying to reel Kailene back into this match, which has been an all-out fight since the beginning."

As Kailene makes it to her feet, using the ropes to stand up, Kayla rushes after Kailene but Kailene side steps Kayla and tosses her over the top rope and Kayla falls to the outside.

Steamboat-"And Kayla Evans goes to the outside!"

As Kayla gets up, Kailene bounces off the ropes and hits a twisting suicide dive through the ropes and onto Kayla.

Josh-"Kailene Starr, with a sensational dive through the ropes, taking out "The Queen of the Night" Kayla Evans!"

Crowd-"Kailene! Kailene! Kailene!"

Kayla then begins crawling on her knees, near the steps as Kailene grabs a fistful of Kayla's hair.

Kayla quickly pulls onto Kailene's top, slamming her head first into the steel steps.

Josh-"Oh My God! Kailene Starr just went face and head first right into those steel steps, for the love of God!"

Kayla rolls into the ring and then taunts the crowd.

Kayla-"I'm the best in this damn ring! I own this city!"

Kailene, struggling to get up, grasp onto the bottom rope is busted open.

Steamboat-"Oh..No, Kailene Starr has been busted wide open from those steel steps."

As Kailene manages to stand on the apron, Kayla charges and rocks The Supernova with a forearm, but Kailene manages to keep her grip on the top rope.

Kayla then goes to bounce off the ropes but then, Kailene springboards off the top rope and nails Kayla with a flying forearm.

Josh-"What a springboard forearm from Kailene!"

Kailene quickly grabs Kayla and hits the Starlight Extinction (Modified Lifting STO).

Steamboat-"Starlight Extinction! Kailene has it!"

Kailene goes for the pin.

1..2…

As the referee was going to count to 3, Katrina Love climbs onto the ring apron.

Josh-"Oh! What is Katrina Love doing out here?!"

Kailene gets off of the pin and lunges towards Katrina who leaps off the apron.

As Kailene turns around, Shamera Wilde boots Kailene in the gut and hits the Wilde Style behind the referee's back.

Steamboat-"Wilde Style from Shamera!"

Shamera then exits the ring and joins alongside Katrina, as Kayla covers Kailene.

1..2..3!

Josh-"And Kayla Evans steals this match thanks to Katrina Love and Shamera Wilde!"

*Try Me by Dej Loaf*

Kevin Kelly-"Here is your winner of the match, "The Queen of the Night" Kayla Evans!"

Kayla exits the ring and celebrates alongside Katrina and Shamera, as Kailene stared from the ring in anger.

The camera cuts to Ric Flair, setting things up in his office, when "The Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles bursts through the office.

Eddie-"Ric!"

Ric-"Look, Eddie, first of all, don't come barging in here, thinking you run the show because for one, you don't and second, The Nature Boy runs this ship around here, you got that?"

Eddie-"Sorry, Naitch….but in case you weren't watching, this little sawed off jackass Diego and his little chia pet Ricardo just attacked me and laid me out backstage, now Ric, I respect everything you've accomplished in this sport of pro wrestling but I'm demanding you that tonight, you put me in the ring with Diego Harmon so I can kick his ass all over this damn arena!"

Ric-"You know something, kid….that's what I like about you, you have that drive, that fire, that passion and you got your match with Diego Harmon, tonight!"

Eddie-"Oh, hell yeah!"

Eddie then exits the locker room.


End file.
